FwPC12
, dubbed Darkness in Disguise in the English dub, is the 12th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 12th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode begin's as Nagisa is washing off after Lacrosse practice with Shiho and Rina asking her about the Aquarium visit the other day. As Nagisa thinks about it they begin to ask her about hearing a rumor of one of the bigger tanks cracking and busting apart. They ask her if its true as Nagisa snaps out of her thoughts and she quickly denies it. Stating that everyone was being evacuated so she didn't really get to see or hear about any of it. With all of the discussing going on, Shiho and Rina mention the desire to go to the water park and tell Nagisa they should all go together. On her way home Nagisa recalls how before vaninishing, Gekidrago had left behind another of the Prism Stones. Slowly her mood worsens, as she just wants this huge mess to be over with, but with three Prism Stones remaining she knows they will only keep coming at them! Its then she hears noise further down the block and sees a stand where a cute girl is offering chocolate. She lets Nagisa have one until she hears how much Nagisa loves chocolate, in which she gives her as many as she wishes. As Nagisa picks them out, she is unaware of the woman forming a zakenna in her hand. She sends it to steal Nagisa's Card Commune, which it easily manages and proceeds to wave off an unknown Nagisa. Telling her to try all of the chocolate before changing into normal. Meanwhile in the Dusk Zone, Ilkubo is talking with the Dark King who mentions another of the Prism Stones have vanished and they lost another member. With Poisony, she tries to make Mepple tell her where the Prism Stone is, but he is fast asleep. She shakes the Card Commune and he continues to sleep. Causing her to threaten him after she gets what she wants. At Nagisa's she is about to begin eating, until she realizes Mepple will only bother her while she does, so she decides to feed him first so she can eat in peace. As she opens the Card Commune holder, a Zakenna pops out! She falls back as many more form from the Chocolate boxes and she backs away from them as they surround her. Suddenly grabbing her Lacrosse stick Nagisa manages to chase them away and realizes that the Chocolate lady had taken him! Quickly she heads over to Honoka's, only to be informed that she isn't there. Her grandmother explains that Honoka had planned to stop at the Library after school. Back with Honoka, an old woman approaches her and they begin to talk with each other. She mentions how Honoka resembles her grandchild, and Honoka goes on to say that this woman reminds her a lot of her grandmother. Nagisa runs to the library, only to come out a few minutes later, not seeing her anywhere. Its then Mipple is trying to speak with Honoka but Honoka, having no idea this old woman plans to trick her, keeps trying to shush Mipple. Rushing to the park, Nagisa doesn't see Honoka there while Honoka excuses herself to check on something. She pulls out Mipple, who mentions Nagisa and Mepple must be close since she can feel him. However, Honoka does not wish to be rude and leave the old woman. So as she sits back down, the woman ask her of her favorite flower. After she answeres, Honoka finds herself in a giant field with cosmos around them! As she tries to ask she notices the bench they were sitting on is floating, and even the person she respects is there! As they begin to talk, she ask him how he knows her name. To which he explains how he knows everything, then after being asked why he's there, and not dead as he passed away decades ago, he instead ask for Honoka's Card Commune. Right away Honoka suspects something, as she holds it both the man and old woman try to convince her to hand it over. But as she begins to change her mind, she slowly begins to hand it to him when suddenly her grandmother shows up! Snapping her out of that weird vision... She begins to ask Honoka who the strange woman next to her is, and she keeps denying it until Honoka's grandmother points out that any real grandmother can spot a fake one. Its then Poisony, pretending to be an old woman stands up and yells at Honoka for not handing over the Card Commune. She then uses her magic to make everyone in the park zombified, making them turn into a pack while trying to go through and grab the Card Commune. It lands near Honoka's grandmother and she picks it up. To which Mipple mentions how it reminds her of something in the past... her previous owner... Poisony comes to the front of the zombie pack and demands the other Card Commune, Honoka's grandmother refuses to hand it over and actually attack Poisony, who sends out a very strong air current which knocks her unconcious. Poisony then threatens to crush Mepple unless she is given Mipple. As she continues to squeeze Mepple, he tries very hard and manages to transform into his normal form and rushes over to Nagisa. Changing back into his Card Commune form before the girls proceed to transform. Once they finish, they notice Poisony isn't there anymore, and yet the people are still zombified... So in order to heal them, they use "Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy" on them and soon everyone returns to normal. When Honoka's grandmother wakes up, she mentions having been dreaming. She then tells Honoka to come home soon and leaves. Honoka and Nagisa stay back and begin to discuss whether or not she had lost her memory of recognizing Mipple. Its then Mepple mentions that Nagisa is the reason this mess happened, only due to being blinded by chocolate. Nagisa however, tells Mepple that he slept throughout the entire thing as well so he's also to blame. As they continue to talk and share a few laughs, Honoka's grandmother arrives home. She feeds Chuutaro before proclaiming. "Return to the darkness from where you came....just kidding..." and proceeds to head inside. Major Events *As of this episode, Gekidrago is replaced by Poisony. *Honoka and Nagisa find out that Honoka's grandmother was Mipple's former owner. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Ilkubo *Dark King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Chuutaro Trivia *So far in the series, this is the shortest amount of time the girls were in Pretty Cure form. Only having transformed near the end and use Rainbow Therapy before turning back to normal. Gallery Sanae.png|Sanae: Honoka's grandmother when she was younger Nobody here XD.jpg|Cure Black, and White introduces themselves, however no one is there. Scared Black and White.jpg|Scared Black and White Zakenna12.png|Episode 12 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure